


In the Closet

by Pokypup49



Series: Royai Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Banter, Closet Sex, F/M, Lots of dialogue, Trapped, freaking hairclip, last min fic, sarcasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy and Riza have snuck away from some "alone" time. But they don't expect the people outside the closet door.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

                This wasn’t the norm for them, but damn it was one of the best ideas they had! Roy thrust into her again, his long bangs sticking to his wet forehead. His hands gripped her thighs as Riza’s tightened her grip on the hair on the back of his head. She pressed her lips roughly against his, whining desperately. She wanted to scream, but their destination of choice was not scream friendly. Roy groaned as he let her slip lower just enough so that he could get a tad deeper into her. Her head fell back and Riza bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as if opening them would bring her back to Earth and far from the clouds that she was swimming in. She felt herself convulsing around him. She could tell he was also trying to keep quiet, despite the intense pleasure, but he barely held back the grunt he was giving her. She could hear it. He was holding back everything but his hips colliding his hers. Riza let her hands fall to his shoulders, using it as leverage so she could move against him, even if it was a little bit, it was going to drive them both crazy.

                It worked. Her head hit the wall, resulting in a slight bang as he picked up the pace. He was getting close, and she was right behind him. She could feel his fingers digging deeper into her ass, his body slowing and coming closer to hers. It was intimate and it was hot. Their sweat sealed them together with their muffled moans. They both teetered on the edge of a heavenly release. Her breath was frozen in her lungs, waiting on him. However, she knew for certain that he was waiting on her too.

                “I’m not certain that this kind of action is completely necessary.”

                They both stopped, cold-blooded, in the realization of their immediate situation.

                “No,” she breathed. “Fuck, no…”

                And Riza wanted him to continue. She wanted him to flood her with a rush worthy of the highest waterfall in Amestris. But now, they couldn’t move.

                “Shit,” he growled. “I thought you said this office wasn’t being used.”

                She punched his shoulder as she looked at the ceiling. “It wasn’t supposed to be used. I swear.” If their sexual tension wasn’t going unresolved before, it was now!

                “I’m just saying that if we don’t move now, it may be considered a weakness to the brass in Central.”

                “It can’t be approved without General Grumman’s approval anyway.”

                Roy panted as he looked down at the two of them. His eyes darted around the tight supply closet looking for an exit, or maybe any hope of redemption in the case of discovery. “What are the chances that they are going to want to clean?”

                Riza quickly hushed him. “Maybe they are going to go away,” she whispered quietly. “Be quiet.”

                Roy pulled from her. She could feel him still hard. Even in their vulnerable moment, he was still raging to go. There was so much temptation to grabbing it and stroking it, letting her juices lubricate the pumps. It was tempting to get him off while the other officers were right outside. However, this was the closest they’d gotten to being caught, and it wasn’t exactly a moment to risk it.

                “There are traitors all along the East here,” a deeper voice said quietly. “They hide in the smaller villages. We should be going and finding these people who are inciting this unrest.”

                “That’s Captain McAvoy,” Roy grunted.

                Riza’s head dropped. “We’re never going to leave,” she whined. “He never stops talking.”

                Roy bent over, reaching for his pants. “We have to be quiet,” he breathed.

                “No shit,” she growled back. She reached for a mop that was about to drop as Roy bumped into it.

                “Captain,” another voice argued. “They are rebels. All of them are traitors in our concern. They fight against the state.”

                “I always knew you’d be the death of me,” Roy grinned.

                Riza did not think that this was the moment to be joking, let alone if the joke had quite a bit of truth in it. She put her finger to her lips, still holding the mop. It didn’t even matter if they were dressed or not, being found in the closet together was going to be the end of their military careers, maybe their lives. She motioned for him to hurry up and dress as she reached over to the lock. Riza knew that the lock was going to click, though she wasn’t sure if it was going to be loud enough for anyone to notice. It’d still be some slight protection. They’d have to go get the key… And a lock wouldn’t save them if that was the case. The locked door was only a preventative. It was a hope that they’d notice it was locked, decide it wasn’t worth their time, and forget about it.

                “Sir,” a voice interrupted loudly. “With all due respect, I think excessive troops will only exacerbate the insurrections.”

                “We are supposed to stand aside and watch as the East erupts into flames? Central will walk in and call us weak.”

                The creaks of chairs sliding on the floor were the perfect moment.  **Click**. She waited, listening for any indication that it’d been noticed.

                “We will lose credibility if Central troops come down.”

                Nope, they were in the clear.

                She looked from the door as Roy kissed her bare breasts. “Hey,” she snapped.

                “What,” he snickered. “I can’t help myself.”

                She swatted him away. “We’re about to get court-martialed and you’re wanting to grope me?”

                He rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s not groping. I’m kissing. This is a grope,” he grinned,  grabbing her breast.

                It took all of Riza’s willpower to not screech, and not to smack her superior officer. She swatted him away instead and nodded towards her uniform. “I gotta get dressed,” she mouthed. The talking outside was starting to quiet, but they both knew that the meeting was far from over. They could be in the closet for an hour, maybe more. Riza hated meetings with Captain McAvoy because of his persistence and his specific attention to detail. There were numerous occasions that she had to kick her Colonel’s foot to keep him from nodding off. She buttoned up her uniform and straightened it out. She reached into her pocket to find it empty of the object that she was looking for.

                “My hair clip,” she whispered as she started to panic. “You took it out.”

                Roy’s eyes grew as he looked around. His hand dug into his pocket. “Shit,” he rubbed his face. “Do you have your name on it?”

                She shook her head. “It was brand new.” Riza’s shoulders slumped. “Damn it, Roy.”

                “Hey,” he quickly countered. “Don’t go blaming this on me! You could have grabbed it too!”

                She glared at him. “You took it out.”

                “Maybe they won’t notice,” he hoped.

                “They won’t notice, but if we do walk out of here, my hair will be down. And I never have my hair down.”

                He thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a pencil. “Just do it up with a pencil like you did at dinner last week.”

                Riza didn’t like it. The office would notice. Breda would notice. But it was the only option for now. Maybe she’d make a quick escape to home and procure another one. She took the pencil, holding it her mouth as she did her hair up. “We are so screwed,” she mumbled.

                Roy shrugged casually as he leaned against a bare wall, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m hungry, he muttered. “Next time we do this, remind me to grab a granola bar.”

                “You don’t have a serious cell in your body, do you?” She muttered lowly while still glaring at him.

                Roy ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. “There’s nothing to do until then. I wonder if we can bang on the door and tell them that we were trapped in here and hoped someone can rescue us?”

                She bit her lip. “It smells like sex in here, Sir.” She fell along the other wall, sitting down against it in the tight quarters. “I should just tell them that you trapped me in here.”

                Roy glared at her with his dark eyes. “You wouldn’t dare,” he growled as lowly as he could. “Wouldn’t matter. They’d know it was the other way around.”

                She snorted. “Yes, because any low ranking officer wants to trap their superior in a closet with them.”

                “When it’s me… ”

                She put her finger on her lips, hushing Roy right away. “You’re going to give us away.”

                He sat down again the opposite wall and pouted. “Not how I wanted to spend my day,” he sighed.

                She didn’t answer. Riza didn’t really even care. She was leaning towards the door instead, trying to hear through it without touching it. She was internally confused about why that office was being used when it wasn’t scheduled to be. This was probably a meeting Roy was supposed to be attending! She closed her eyes as she strained to hear.

                “Should have told Havoc,” he muttered as he brushed some dirt off his uniform. “I could have told him that if we weren’t back by…”

                “Will you shut up,” Riza growled. “I’m trying to hear if you were supposed to be at this meeting.”

                Roy raised an eyebrow. “You should know,” he responded all too casually. “You plan my whole day for me. The only thing I’m responsible for is making sure Fullmetal doesn’t die.”

                “And how’s that working for you,” she snarked back, still straining to listen.

                He scratched his cheek. “I don’t know… I haven’t heard from him in a while. Huh.”

                “Speaking of responsibilities,” Riza remembered as she turned from the door. “There is a request for the release of ammunition for the cadet school.” Her foot hit his. “We can’t conduct the training exercises until you approve it.”

                Roy tapped her foot back. “You can sign it.” He leaned his head back. “As your superior officer, I grant you all the power today.” He yawned.

                “Yeah,” she tapped his foot again, this time harder to keep him from sleeping. “How’s the responsibility coming?”

                He raised an eyebrow.

                She gestured to the room.

                “Hey,” he leaned forward, putting his crossed arms over his bent legs. “You planned my whole day. You’re the one that planned this.”

                “You accepted it.” Riza returned fire. “You could have denied my request.”

                He snorted, leaning back and yawning once more.

                “You’re going to get a nap?”

                “There’s nothing else to do. I can’t  _do_ you.”

                Riza hit his foot again, making a louder pop sound than she should have. “You snore,” she whispered aggressively.

                Roy pulled his boot from hers and leaned towards her again. “Then don’t let me,” he whispered back.

                “I’ll smother you,” she muttered, leaning back towards the door.

                “For someone who is so adamant about us being quiet, you sure are making a lot of conversation.”

                She looked towards him, seeing his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the wall. Sure enough, he was going to go to sleep. That probably was the safest thing he could do. If the meeting went on longer, he’d probably start flirting again. She stretched her legs out, leaning her boot against his hip, and crossed her arms. Roy had two sleeping faces. One of exhaustion, and one of boredom. In the desert, with raging sandstorms, and echoing screams, his body would collapse against a wall, with her on the other side, and he’d close his eyes. It was one of the few times he looked restful. Boredom came easily. He’d lay his head back, sometimes drool out of the side, and snore loudly. Riza tilted her head as she looked at her Colonel now. She didn’t think he was sleeping, or if he was, it was a half sleep they had both mastered over the course of their service. It was when you were resting but was listening to see if Havoc was nearby. She smirked. He was listening. He wasn’t as stupid as he played off to be.

                It was probably best they did listen. Riza was sure that Roy was not scheduled to attend this meeting. However, knowing this kind of information wasn’t a terrible thing to have, especially against internal enemies. If anyone understood it better, it was Roy. Information was key. So, as much as Riza wanted to play him off as being a bit ignorant in this situation, she knew he was listening.

                Her body froze when she heard some one’s heavy steps approach the door. However, her goosebumps didn’t dissipate when they walked away. The discussion was getting heavy, and louder, so it would be expected for some officers to be walking around. She debated standing up, however, that really wasn’t going to make it better or worse when they were caught. Instead, she let the hairs on her neck stand on end, and her ear close to the door. Roy didn’t move either way. His breathing had slowed and his head had, in the meantime, slumped forward.  _He’s asleep_ , she thought, rather annoyed.

                “We can’t sit here and discuss this forever,” one officer began to argue again. “The fact is that we need to make a decision to go out there and take action. We need to propose the idea to Grumman.”

                She was starting to smell cigar smoke. Lieutenant Ficher was probably there too. That smoking bastard loved to jump into situations before he needed to. He was a big mouthed, hot-headed, lunatic if anyone asked her opinion.

                “Give me today to gather some more information. If I can locate the general facility of the rebels, then we can advocate for a specific troop movement. Grumman is too conventional, he’s too conservative in his movements.”

                “He’s careful,” one corrected.

                She bit her lip. “Just go away,” she breathed.

                “Patience,” Roy whispered. “They will, just wait.”

                So, he wasn’t asleep, she thought, amused that she had underestimated him.

                Roy opened an eye and grinned. “Want to continue our little activity when they leave?”

                Riza rolled her eyes. “You’re going to get us caught.”

                He snickered. “Naw,” he shut his eyes again. “But if you’d like, I can bring dinner to our own little meeting tonight.”

                She snickered affectionately at him from the side.

                “McAvoy, is this your assistant’s hair clip?”

                Roy and Riza’s heads shot up, frozen in immediate fear.

                “It was right here under the desk.”

                “They found it,” Roy smiled sheepishly, flinching away from Riza’s backhand swat at him.

                “No, she braided her hair today.”

                “I thought this room wasn’t supposed to have any meetings in it.”

                Riza dropped her head into her hands. She started counting the number of female officers who wore clips to pull their hair up.

                “It’s brand new,” the finder’s voice clarified for everyone.

                “Odd,” another added. “No one should have been in here.”

                “I’m sure that it was a cleaning lady,” McAvoy, in his boisterous deep voice dismissed the object. Riza heard the item hit the trash can.

                “See,” Roy smiled, still trying to look innocent. “We’re fine.”

                A few more minutes passed as the officer’s filtered from the room. The two gulped as they hoped that they were finally alone in the room before opening the door. Anyone could have stayed there, but they found it empty. “Damn,” Roy breathed. “We are going to have to keep it to my office.”

                Riza turned to him sharply, putting her hands on her hips. “We are not doing this again.”

                He held his hands up in defense and let her walk by. Riza was so angry at him. He put them both in a very vulnerable position. She could accept that it was her fault to a certain degree, mostly that she had hinted at the idea to begin with, however, Roy was the one who insisted on a freaking janitor’s closet! She calmed herself as she walked down the hall, making it to their office. Roy would follow later, hopefully with her freaking hair clip.

                “Ah,” a booming voice echoed. “Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

                Riza’s blood ran cold. She didn’t skip a beat, nor show one drop of sweat as she turned and smiled gently, even bowing a little. “Good afternoon Captain McAvoy.”

                “You haven’t seen Colonel Mustang, have you? I was hoping to get that report I ordered yesterday.”

                Riza shook her head. “He left a while ago. I will see if I can find it and have him complete it by day’s end.”

                “Thank you.”

                Riza sighed as she turned, wanting to quicken her escape.

                “I like your hair like that,” he commented after her. “When did you start wearing it like that?”

                Riza looked over her shoulder, touching the pencil that was wrapped in her hair. “Oh, I started today. I’m trying something new.”

                Captain nodded and waved. “Have a good day, Lieutenant.”

_Roy better stick that clip in his pocket_ , she sighed to herself. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last of Royai Week. All good things must come to an end I suppose. 
> 
> I probably laughed a bit too much while making this one, so I hope that you do too!   
> Let me know what you think of it!   
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
